


Out the Window

by Victor_EG



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (but not explicit), Ana is a Cheeky Vengeful Goddess, Blackwatch!Jesse, Fareeha is adorable, Gabe and Jack then have the 'Blackwatch' conversation, Gen, Humor, Implied R76 Sex, Jesse is a Cocky Ass, M/M, Overwatch/Blackwatch days, Young!Fareeha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor_EG/pseuds/Victor_EG
Summary: (( Inspired by this fanart by kananeski. ( http://kananeski.tumblr.com/post/148939893473/how-to-leave-the-room-the-next-morning-by-master ) You know the one.))Gabriel doesn't want to be there when Jack wakes up from a night of drunk sex. He also doesn't want to get caught by Ana coming down the hall. There is one logical solution to this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ((Translation for the Spanish at the bottom.  
> Credit for the Spanish phrase goes to Fan from the Overwatch Writer's Guild on Discord. Srs, thank you so much!  
> Also thank you to boxonthenile on OWG for the beta! And gayrob0t for just being amazing. <3))

“...Gabe, what are you doing?”

Gabriel froze at the sound of his name, eyes going wide as he looked to the man sitting up in bed, to his own hand that gripped the window sill, and the leg that was about to follow the other out the window. “Uhh…,” he trailed off, trying not to be obvious about the fact that the leg already outside was trying to find purchase on a ledge. “I’m… getting a glass of water.” 

“What?” The commander of Overwatch was probably expecting anything else besides that answer from the commander of Blackwatch. 

“Glass of water,” Gabriel repeated as if it was perfectly normal. He winced as his toe banged against the outside of the building; he knew there had to be a ledge right under him. “I’m thirsty,” he continued with a nonchalant wave of his hand before it shot straight back to the edge of the window, nearly losing his balance. 

“Gabe, we’re three stories up, get back in here,” Jack commanded, though it sounded unconvincing as he battled his confusion. He wrapped a sheet around his torso, starting to get out of the bed before Gabe waved a hand dismissively. “No, it’s…!” Jack reached out to grab his arm as Gabriel continued to explain and swat it away. 

“I don’t want Ana hearing me leave; obviously Reinhardt didn’t hear us,” he grabbed Jack’s hand, pushing the arm away and leaning away from the second hand that tried to grab him,”he-rrr sleeps like the dead -gah! And sounds like a jackhammer; fucking stop!” 

Jack rolled his eyes and stepped away, trying to figure out another way to get a hand on Gabe and pull him back in, Gabriel already trying to swat him further away. “But if I go out there, she’s gonna know for sure, God damn it guero!”

Jack’s eyes widened as he looked passed Gabe, stepping back suddenly and tightening his hand on the sheet, “Ohh…”

Gabriel froze, eyes flicking to Jack’s face and working through what would make Jack react like that. Then it clicked, and his face fell into a scowl. “You’re shitting me…”

“No photography kids, you’ll just have to commit this moment to memory.” Ana’s voice called out from the field below, a line of five young recruits plus Jesse McCree next to her, all sharing their disbelief and none quite brave enough to start laughing. Until of course, McCree’s voice rang out across the field. 

“¡A huevo Gabe! ¡Cojete ese culo apretado, criado en la granja!,” Jesse called out with a giant grin on his face and Ana’s glare on his head as she covered Fareeha’s ears. 

That dumb little shit. “McCree, five laps around the building, NOW!” The cowboy groaned loud enough to hear from the window, earning him another barked order to make it six laps. Apparently the other recruits thought they were in the clear as they laughed.

“Glad you all like laps as much as McCree. Get movin’!” All of them huffed but had learned not to complain too loudly. All five new recruits jogged after him, followed by a sixth person.

“Fareeha, no- no tu, mija,” he shouted across the field, the edge in his voice completely gone.

“But I can run laps too!” The ten year old was standing on tiptoe as she cupped her hands around her mouth, shouting back at him.

“Yes, I know you can honey, but,” Gabriel trailed off as he ran his hand through his hair. “I need you to run and get me some aspirin, please.”

“Yes sir!” Fareeha made for the door at a sprint, always eager to be proving that she can work as hard as everyone else. 

Gabriel didn’t stop to look at Ana, who was definitely looking smug down on the grass. He pulled himself back in, shutting the window hard and rubbing his face. “Fucking Hell,” he groaned as he realized that he was caught between a rock and mister perfect-fucking-Morrison.

“Listen, Gabe, I know what you’re trying to-”

Called it. “No,” Gabriel growled, holding his hand out, “Stop. We don’t need to do this shit, I definitely don’t need to do this shit. Let’s just stick to drunk sex and awkward silence, we’re good at that.” And infamous shouting matches, but he figured he’d leave that out. He stalked over to where his clothes lay scattered on the ground, snatching them up and hurriedly putting on his pants. The less time he had to spend with Jack awake and coherent, the better.

The moment Jack straightened, hand still clenched on the sheet around his waist, he knew this wasn’t just going to drop. “Gabe, I’m fine with Blackwatch.”

“Bullshit,” Gabe spat with a condescending smirk, fastening his pants and stepping toward him. He could already feel the fight crawling up his back. “You didn’t like it from the beginning. The entire concept fucks with that golden boy image you’ve built up.”

“And I still don’t like it.” He didn’t back down from the simmering anger Gabriel was throwing out like waves of heat. Jack looked away, sighing and throwing his free hand up. “I don’t know why it exists. Overwatch was never meant to be covert, it was never meant to be behind the scenes. It’s the exact opposite of everything Overwatch was meant to represent after the war.”

There it was, the obvious. Gabe had heard this before, too many damn times from across the debriefing room. Apparently he was about to hear it shouted again, this time in Jack’s room. He stepped forward, ready for a fight until Jack kept going.

“But damn it, I’m fine with it.” 

Gabe crossed his arms, eyebrow raised, waiting for Jack to be a contradictory ass and dig that grave with his own shovel. 

“You’re leading it. I’m fine with it.” Jack paused, groping for words in frustration as the tension in Gabe’s shoulders fell slightly. “I know you, Gabriel. I don’t have a fucking clue about Blackwatch, which gets under my God damn skin, but...!” 

He sighed and calmed, “You’re an amazing commander. You’re decisive, you’re brave. You’re... as stubborn as a damn mule; you show me that every day.” Jack chuckled a little at that. 

“And I trust you. I may not trust Blackwatch, but I trust your judgement and I trust you to have my back when it counts.”

This bit was new. New and one time in tens of discussions when it came to Blackwatch. Gabriel’s posture was relaxed but his eyes were hard and calculating. How many of those words were going to be gone by the time Jack got uncomfortable again? 

Gabriel smirked, “Is this an apology, Jack?”

He paused at the question, looking away to consider it. “My pa always said that an apology was a promise to do better. Honestly, I don’t think I’ll do better about... voicing my disapproval of Blackwatch.”

“You sound like you’re giving a speech,” Gabriel interrupted, a note of humor in his voice though his eyes were showing his disapproval. He hated the little performances he gave for the journalists and news crews. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t trust you sooner, better. You’ve never given me a single good reason to distrust you. I was wrong to.” 

Gabriel said nothing as he processed this, mulling over his words, his apology. Both men looked to the door at the sudden tiny knock, Jack cursing as he dove for his own boxers on the floor and Gabriel moving to open it. 

He opened the door a crack, blocking the view of most of the room from the tiny child that triumphantly held out four aspirin in her palm and two bottles of water. Fareeha was already thinking ahead, figuring out the details to complete her mission in the best way possible. She would make an amazing soldier one day.

“Gracias mija,” Gabe said with a smile as he took the bottles and aspirin in each hand. 

“You’re welcome, Commander Gabriel!” At one time it had been just Gabriel and Jack, the added ‘commander’ was a recent addition that no one asked her to do. And of course, she couldn’t leave out the other commander. She tried to stick her head and hand into the room, getting a gentle face full of water bottle but waving her hand past Gabriel’s waist. “Hi Commander Jack!”

“Hey there Fareeha,” came Jack’s reply from a corner of the room he was trying to hide himself in.

The little girl pulled away, rubbing her cold cheeks and looking up to Gabriel with a wide smile. “Are you two working things out? Ummi said you were.”

Gabriel was all smiles, but he was already planning on grumbling at Ana for this stunt. “Yeah, we are.”

Fareeha giggled happily, nodding enthusiastically, “Good!” She then pushed at his hip, urging him back into the room. “Don’t come out until you’re done, okay? I’ll keep everyone from bothering you guys.”

Gabriel stepped back inside as Fareeha closed the door on them. He looked back to Jack, stepping once toward the bed before they were interrupted again by the same tiny voice coming from under the door.

“Do you want any pancakes? I can bring you some.”

“No mija, thank you,” Gabe replied with a water bottle pressed against his temple. A shuffle, and then quick footsteps moved away from the door and down the hall. He let out a long sigh as he walked over to Jack, a little less pressed against the corner now that Fareeha was gone.

Gabriel opened his hand and offered two of the aspirin, absently watching Jack’s hand as he took them. He was still processing, but there really wasn’t much to think about. Gabe knew they’d fight again; about something he’d find out Blackwatch had done, about his own damn paranoia, but he knew Jack was being genuine. Maybe, with a bit of luck, the next fight would feel less... personal.

For a minute, they didn’t speak, both leaning against the wall, sipping on the water bottles and waiting for the aspirin to kick in a little. Eventually Jack broke the silence.

“You know,” he began, a look that said he was starting to think about the looks they were about to get from the newbies. “I think the window might be a good idea.” 

Gabriel smirked, jerking his water bottle at the window. “There’s a ledge out there somewhere, wouldn’t be hard.” 

Jack grabbed his pants and went to the window, looking down the side of the building. “We’ve done worse, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> (To quote Fan directly...
> 
> "A huevo Gabe! Cojete ese culo apretado, criado en la granja!"  
> Literal translation from that is: To egg Gabe! Fuck that tight ass raised in a farm!  
> To egg is an expression that basically means fuck yeah."
> 
> So there you are. X3)


End file.
